Lost in Imagination
by The Threat
Summary: [Magiranger] After the events in 'Dark side of courage', 'When everything's black' and 'The Boy That Cried Death', this story shows what would happen if the Ozus watch a certain TV show.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: apart from "Sutokeru", all characters are owned by either Toei Company or Disney

* * *

Life has been peacefull for the Magirangers. Or at least as peacefull as it can be. Though there's an evil out there, ready to strike at any time, it hasn't let itself be heard lately. For this reason, on his day off, we find Kai at the Ozu residence, watching TV, and flipping the channels.

This behaviour of his was something that started to bother his siblings.

"What exactly are you doing?" Hikaru asked him.

Annoyed, Kai replied: "Trying to find something good to watch."

"Now come on, Kai!" Makito started, "For once you're home all day, and you plan on watching TV the whole day?"

"We hardly even see you, ever since you started working on Infershia!" Houka reasoned.

"And I've hardly kept up on what's happening on TV!" Kai said.

"So you'd rather spend the whole day in front of the screen, rather than with your siblings?" Urara couldn't believe she was hearing this.

"Well, unless you know any..." Kai started, but saw something on TV that kept him from finishing his sentence, "What the...?"

"Are you even listening to us?" Urara started, as did everyone else in the room.

Eventually, Tsubasa was the one to keep everyone down: "Everybody! Look!"

He pointed at the TV-screen, where everybody looked. None of them could believe what they saw either. The screen showed the six of them, except that it was shown in such a way that it suggests that the people behind the masks are really westerners.

"What's going on!" Hikaru wondered.

"You guys don't know?" Houka started, "I read that they were working on a TV show based on the rumoured magicians, somewhere in New-Zealand!"

"You knew and you didn't tell us?" Kai sounded angry.

"I only knew they were working on it!" Houka defended herself, "I didn't think it would be out this soon!"

Makito, who was virtually the only one that understood what the opening credits said, stated: "Power Rangers Mystic Force? What kind of a name is that?"

"But how could they know how to work on our suits?" Tsubasa wondered.

"Do you think that er... that Sutokeru told them anything?" Kai suggested.

"I don't think so." Urara replied, "He didn't even knew we existed before he met us."

"Or rather still existed!" Hikaru corrected her.

"Why won't we watch and see?" Houka suggested.

Since what they were watching was dubbed in Japanese, Makito stated: "Is that Ito Yuki that's doing the green guy's voice?"

"Who's Ito Yuki?" Hikaru asked.

"A very bad actor!" Makito answered, "And definately no better as a voice actor."

Kai sushed Makito, hoping that he'd be able to catch enough of the show.

The episode they watched had, however few, many resemblences to some of their own adventures. There were many things that were different however. None of the Magirangers even expected that these people would allow their fictional counterparts to be even bigger idiots than Kai, upon which Kai responded badly. The only good thing about this show however, or at least in Kai's opinion, was the fact that the red guy was riding a dragon of his own. Not only that, it also changed into some kind of a suit for the red guy to wear.

After the show was over, the Magirangers's opinions were more or less unanymous.

"They did a terrible job at creating those characters!" Makito remarked.

"If they'd make them look exactly like us, we wouldn't have done a good job at hiding our identity as magicians either." Urara reasoned.

"Yeah, but still... why did I have to be that..." Makito couldn't find any good word to discribe the green guy from the series.

Everyone went on like this for a while. Only Kai seemed to be quiet. Or rather, he was quiet about giving such bad critisisme.

"Did you guys see how cool I looked with that dragon suit?" he started.

"It wasn't you at all!" Tsubasa corrected him, "It was some character on TV!"

"I know, but it looked like it was me!" Kai couldn't be convinced otherwise, "If only I had such a dragon of my own... that would be so..."

"Hold on!" Makito started, "What do you mean, 'a dragon of your own'? We can tranform into a dragon ourselves! Isn't that enough for you?"

"I know you can!" Kai explained, "But that's not the same! I would only have a dragon if you guys change into one!"

"Even so, I don't think there are any dragons that could do that." Hikaru said.

"You don't think?" Kai questionned, "But you're not sure?!"

Hikaru thought about this, then replied: "No. I guess not."

"Maybe you should ask Mandoraboy, or Kaa-san!" Houka suggested, "They might know something."

Kai didn't need to think this through: "That's exactly what I'm gonna do! Thanks, Houka-nee-chan!"

He kissed her quickly, and went to look for his mother.

"Houka!?" Makito started, "Do you relise what you've just done?"

"Yes!" Houka cheered, "If he wants to start looking for a dragon, he'll have to do that along with us, right?"

"So he'll spend more quality time with us!" Tsubasa concluded, "Clever thinking!"

* * *

Note: I don't share the characters' opinion on "Power Rangers Mystic Force". I have never watched that show, so I have a little problem judging over it. Also, Ito Yuki, whom Makito badmouths in this chapter, is in fact the actor that portraited Makito. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kai had asked his mother about dragons, in particular the kind that he saw on TV. Unfortunately for him, his mother couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry, Kai, but there are no more dragons." she told him.

"What?" Kai couldn't believe it, "That's not possible! There must be! I mean... After everything we've seen... How can't there be anymore dragons?"

"Do you know why we are to keep it secret that we're magivians?" Miyuki tried to explain, "Among other reasons, because the other people would hunt us down, or in these times they would want us abuse our powers for their benefits."

"What's that got to do with...?" Kai started.

But got interrupted: "People were scared easily. Especially of beasts such as dragons! So they hunted them all down. The last dragon alive was one of the Hades Gods you and everybody killed."

"So... there are no more dragons?" Kai was disappointed to hear this.

"None still alive, no." Miyuki said.

Suddenly the answer came to him. So there isn't a living dragion now, and recently a necromancer came to live in their house. Why didn't he think of this before.

He went to see Sutokeru, and told him everything. The TV-show, the dragon,... everything.

All Sutokeru could say, however, was: "Er... Kai! I relise it's hard, especially given our status as magicians. But you really need to draw a line between what's fact and what's fiction!"

"What do you mean?" Kai nearly shouted, "Dragons aren't fiction!"

"But the one you're discribing is!" Sutokeru reasoned, "You said it yourself! It's something you saw in some dumb TV-show!"

"It wasn't a dumb TV-show!" Kai bit back.

"Dispite it being shot in New-Zealand, it's American of origin." Sutokeru claimed, "And by the sound of it, it's targetted for kids. And good old conservative America makes such things rediculously childish. I'm not at all surprised you enjoyed it."

"It's not because I enjoy it, it's dumb!" Kai kept raving on, though he suddenly had a slight change of heart, "OK, the story could be better, and they should've picked better actors. But that dragon they had was so cool..."

"Can't you take a hint?" Sutokeru interrupted, "I can't bring anything back from the dead, if it never existed in the first place."

"What?" Kai had a hard time to let it sink in, "What kind of a necromancer are you?"

"The kind that you never heard about, obviously." Sutokeru replied, "A real one!"

"But can't you... at least..." Kai didn't know how to put it best into words, "Can't you bring one back to life, and make sure it can do that?"

Sutokeru sniggered: "That's almost the same as asking me to make one myself!"

"Can you do that?" Kai suddenly found all his enthousiasme again.

"Technicly, yes." Sutokeru answered.

"What does that mean?" Kai couldn't understand.

"That I shouldn't do it just because I can!" Sutokeru exclaimed.

"What's point in having all those powers if you can't use it!?" Kai still couldn't understand.

"What's the point in being a magician if you can't tell anyone?!" Sutokeru reasoned.

"That's different!" Kai knew how to talk back this time, "There's a good reason for that!"

"It ain't different with me." Sutokeru talked back himself, "Besides, even if I'd do it, there's no guarantee that this will work. For one..."

"I don't care!" Kai replied, "I'll do anything!"

As if he wasn't interrupted, Sutokeru continued: "... it takes a lot of magic to make this work! I don't think that I'll..."

"Then use mine!" Kai suggested, "N Ma couldn't drain me or my family of all our magic! So I'm sure I'll have enough!"

Seeing his determination, Sutokeru wondered: "Why do you want this dragon so badly anyway?"

"Because!" Kai answered, "I'd have a pet of my own! I'd ride it everyday! It would be so cool! It..."

Sutokeru added, by interrupting Kai: "It could be usefull in our currant situation."

"See!" Kai replied, "Even you can benefit from it!"

Sutokeru sighed: "Fine, I'll help you get your dragon.

Kai started cheering. Nothing could break down his happyness.


	3. Chapter 3

Both Sutokeru and Kai had set out to find just the right things for this to work. To cover more ground, he asked all of the other Ozu family members to help. They had split themselves into groups of two and three, and started looking around at any place they thought they could find something from the list of those things.

Makito, who went to look together with Houka at their farm, was clearly annoyed about this: "Who thought Kai would spend more quality time with us if he were to get what he wanted? And who thought we should keep a necromancer with us?"

"Oh come on, Onii-chan!" Houka started, "You wanted to spend more time with him just as much as everyone else!"

"Maybe!" Makito replied, "But I just can't believe that that Sutokeru would just do this for him! Aren't there any rules attached to this?"

"He seems to know what he's doing!" Houka reasonned, "I don't think we have nothing to worry about!"

"You not worrying about anything is a reason to worry about everything." Makito stated.

Hikaru, together with Urara and Tsubasa, had started to look in some magical dimension.

"I honestly thought he'd be smart enough to not let Kai talk him into doing this." Tsubasa remarked.

"He could get away with using forbidden magic for a long time." Hikaru thought out loud, "Maybe he just wants to prove to us that he can do something we can't."

"But making your own dragon?" Tsubasa couldn't understand it, "Why would he want to do that?"

"Maybe he's desperate." Urara figured out, "He wants to help his girlfriend, but can't find a way. If this dragon could be of any help at all, then he's eager to help."

"So he's doing this for his own good?" Tsubasa couldn't believe it, "And I thought he was a man of honour."

"That sure is what he wants to look like." Hikaru finally stated.

Miyuki and Isamu were the first to return to home, and bring all the necessary supplies.

"Part one of the load." Sutokeru remarked, remaining unusually calm.

"All right!" Kai responded, "I can't wait to see ChouRyuu!"

Sutokeru raised an eyebrow, as he turned his head to Kai: "ChouRyuu?! Can't you come up with a better name?"

"Sutokeru!" Miyuki interrupted them, "Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?"

Sutokeru didn't at all sound surprised to hear her ask for this: "Whatever you say."

They seperated themselves from Kai, who had started to throw all his enthousiasme at his father. Once they were out of earshot, Miyuki started: "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm giving Kai exactly what he wants." he replied.

"You do know that doing this has it's consequences!" Miyuki reasonned, "I mean..."

"Ozu-san, there's no need for you to worry." Sutokeru assured her, "I know what I'm doing."

He turned away from her, and returned to the other two. As soon as he came within Kai's sight, Kai started: "You know, I was wrong about you!"

Sutokeru didn't change the expression on his face as Kai started. Clearly he had heard something like this before, to a point that it was starting to sound annoying.

"I thought you were just some arrogant bastard." Kai continued, "But now that you're doing this for me,..."

"Whatever." Sutokeru sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

After all preparations were taken, the whole family, plus guest, had gathered.

"You're actually gonna do this?" Hikaru still questionned.

Sutokeru did not reply. He didn't seem to think he needed to explain himself to everybody. Kai seemed to feel the same way: "Oh, leave him alone! At least he's not acting up about it like all of you always do!"

The whole family appeared aghast at that remark. This made Urara come to Sutokeru, and said: "Why are you even concidering to help him at all? Didn't you hate him?"

Sutokeru did not reply. Instead, he raised his Magiphone, pressed the right buttons, and changed into his suit. Once he had changed into Abyszard, the family wondered why. None of them spoke, but Sutokeru could tell from the way they looked at him.

"You guys might wanna do this as well." he stated, unusually calm.

"Is that your final answer?" Urara still asked him.

"Are presenting 'Who wants to be a millionaire'?" Sutokeru bit back.

"Come on now, Nee-chan!" Kai intervened, "Let's just henshin, and then see what happens!"

As there seemed to be no other way around all this, the siblings, along with their mother took out their Magiphones, crying: "Heavenly saints! Grand us the power of magic! Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magiro!"

Isamu, along with Hikaru, took out their own henshin devices, as they cried: "Tenkuu Henshin! Goolu Golu Goludiiro!"

Once all eight of them had transformed, Abyszard wondered: "Must you always do that?"

Neither one member of the family knew what he was talking about, so Magigreen asked: "You told us to to change."

"I meant those annoying cries and unnecissary arm movements!" Abyszard replied, "You're all acting as if you're trying to impress an audiance or something!"

Magiyellow was the first to reply to that: "What audiance?"

"Exactly!" Abyszard reasoned.

The family gathered in a circle around Abyszard and Magired, whom had gathered themselves each at one side of the spot where all the supplies laid. Abyszard moved his wand over those things, and again without saying anything at all, he produced magic. Or at least he produced something that caused the supplies to react.

"All right. Now Kai..." he adressed himself to the red guy, "... you have to somehow put your magic into this.

"No problem!" Magired said, "Maagi Magi Majendo!"

A ray of light surrounded him, and after pointing his arm into the right direction, the light directed itself to where all the supplies were gathered.

For the next few minutes, nothing seemed to happen. Suddenly, some kind of smoke errupted itself. For a moment, it looked like a vulcano had appeared, and let out it's smoke. But when the smoke cleared, it became appearant to everyone what had caused the smoke to appear in the first place. Before everyone's very eyes, stood one red, ten feet long dragon.

"Oh no!" Magigreen started.

"No way!" Magishine agreed.

"He didn't just..." Wolzard couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I'm afraid he did, husband." Magimother replied.

"He actually did it!" Magipink sounded more amazed than anyone else.

"Well, Kai-chan got what he wanted." Magiblue said.

"This means trouble!" Magiyellow remarked.

"We did it!" Magired cheered, ignoring anyone else's repsonces to this.

Abyszard could only witness how this strange event took place. They all spoke one by one, rather than expressing their opinions all at the same time. To this, he said: "You guys rehearsed this or something?"

Ignoring Abyszard, or anything that anyone in his family said, Magired mounted his dragon almost immediatly.

"Alright, ChouRyuu!" he said, "Show me what you've got!"

Strangely, as if it knew that ChouRyuu was it's name, he took off into the sky.

"Kai! Come back!" all of his family members were concerned about him taking off like that.

Abyszard did not call after anybody. Instead he called for his paperwing, and used it to follow Magired.

"At least one wise decission he made!" Makito stated, as he called for his broom, as did his siblings, also to follow their younger brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Magired and ChouRyuu, along with everyone else, were some distance away from their house, Magired decided he'd do as they did on the TV-show. First take his legend form, then merge himself with ChouRyuu.

"Chou Mahou Henshin!" Magired shouted, "Maagi Magi Magi Magiro!"

After he had changed into his legend form, he started: "ChouRyuu! Red Fire Ryuu Henshin!"

Magired only just shouted these words, and the dragon started to change into a ray of light, this way changing it's form, so it'll become a suit for him.

While he was changing, Abyszard wondered: "When did he decide to have to say that?"

"Well, not all of us can perform magic non-verbaly!" Magiyellow replied.

Abyszard tried to see sense into that response, but shrugged as he decided he shouldn't try that anymore.

Meanwhile, the dragon had changed into a samourai-like body armor. It's wings remained, only to be on Magired's back, and it's head had become a red handheld rod weapon. In the other hand, he held another rod, in blue.

Once he had taken this new form, all of his siblings were amazed the sight of this.

"Exactly like in the TV-show!" Magipink cheered.

"And if it's as powerfull in real life as is it is on TV..." Magigreen started.

Suddenly, the new Magired descended to the forest below. Once he was about five feet above all the trees, he began using his rods to torch the trees, or even use lightning to rip them apart. If that wasn't enough, he seemed to have the ability to freeze them as well.

Not one member of his family understood any of this. The first one to talk was Magishine: "What's gotten into him?"

"He is just..." Magiblue had a hard time saying it, as if she didn't believe it herself, "... testing his powers. Isn't he?"

When they had started talking, Abyszard had allready descended himself to fight Magired.

"Wait a minute!" Magigreen suddenly knew the answer, "He didn't do this to Kai so he had an excuse to kill him, did he?"

"Why would he do that?" Magipink defended him.

"Just like he can control Hikaru-sensei and Tou-san, he could be trying to control us as well!" Magiyellow reasoned.

"Does he really dispises us that much?" Magiblue couldn't figure him out anymore.

"Obviously, he's taking advantage of the situation now!" Magigreen pointed out to everyone.

They all turned to look. Abyszard had allready leveled himself with Magired, and used his scythe on one of his wings, causing him to have to descend upon the grounds.

"He's not gonna kill my little brother!" Magiyellow suddenly sounded angry.

"Let's go down and stop him!" Magishine ordered everyone, "Both of them!"

He went down, and everyone followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Somewhere in a clearing, Magired stood on one side and Abyszard on the other, his scythe at the ready.

"Funny, how fast you could find the perfect place for battle." he stated, "Then again, you're not the one doing the thinking right now. Are you, red guy?!"

Before he could start an attack, the other five showed themselves, and blocked Abyszard's path.

"You're not gonna attack our little brother!" Magigreen shouted.

"Let us handle him!" Magiblue continued, "We might reach him in ways you can't!"

"All right." Abyszard replied, as he sat himself down, "Knock yourselves out!"

Deciding to ignore his, usual, arrogant tones, the five of them ran towards their all powerful brother.

As the tried to talk to him, Magired didn't appear to be listening at all. Whatever they said to him only seemed to make him even angrier, forcing him to use more powerful magic every time they talk to him.

"That's not our brother anmore!" Magipink started, as everyone fell back for a few seconds, "They dragon has completely taken him over!"

"What do we do now?" Magiyellow asked, bewildered.

"If it's the dragon that's controlling him..." Hikaru suggested, "Then we must defeat that dragon!"

"Then what are we still standing here for?" Magigreen questionned, "Let's go!"

Those who could, too, changed into their legend forms: "Chou Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magi Magiro!"

Once each and everyone of the Magirangers had changed, they used their most well known, and powerfull attacks:

"Green Ground!" Magigreen shouted.

"Pink Storm!" Magipink followed.

"Blue Splash!" Magiblue continued.

"Yellow thunder!" Magiyellow added.

"Lamp Buster!" Magishine ended.

They all used their attack simultaniously, and hit their opponent. After the smoke their attacks had caused cleared, he appeared to be still standing, still merged with Magired.

"He's not letting him go that easily, is he?!" Magipink wondered.

"Is that what you're hoping?" Abyszard started, "You guys are even more naive than I thought!"

This statement infuriated Magigreen. He turned to attack him: "What have you done to Kai!?"

Makito swung with his axe, but with his scythe Abyszard could easily dodge every one of the attacks.

"Go ahead and kill me." Abyszard started, "But remember that I'm the only one who can help your hotheaded brother out of his situation!"

"At this rate, I'm sure we can help him!" Magigreen reasoned.

"At this rate?" Abyszard questionned, "You guys are killing him!"

"We're attacking the dragon!" Makito corrected him.

"And the dragon is one with your brother right now." Abyszard explained, "Kill one, and you'll kill the other."

For a moment, Magigreen froze. He, nor his family had concidered this possibility. If they continued as they are doing, they may kill their brother, rather than saving him. Suddenly, a new thought crossed Magigreen's mind. Something that confirmed whatever he had thought before.

"You... You planned this!!!" he shouted.

"No need for you to shout, I'm not deaf." Abyszard remarked.

This remark made Magigreen, if possible, even more angry, and he raised his axe again.

"Onii-chan!" his siblings cried at him.

Magigreen held his axe in mid-air, as Magiblue started: "Believe it or not, but we need him to help Kai right now."

"His life is more important than revenge!" Magiyellow stated.

With some reluctance, Magigreen lowered his axe. As Abyszard started towards their younger brother, the latter had recovered some of his strength. He waved with his rods, as he grumbled something under his breath. Rays of light appeared and engulved him, causing him to take giant proportions.

The giant Magired, litterally, looked down upon his family, and his creator. The latter remained, in comparison with the other ones, quite calm: "Why does this always end with having to fight a giant."

Magiyellow seemed to have missed something: "What do you mean, 'always'? I thought you never made a dragon before?!"

"I didn't!" Abyszard replied, "But still, no matter what happens, we always end up fighting a giant monster, don't we?"

"Never mind that!" Magigreen interrupted, "We need to help our brother!"


	7. Chapter 7

The four siblings changed into their giant form by shouting: "Maagi Magi Magi Magika!"

Together, they became the Legend Lion, and through this they hoped they could wear their brother off a little. Magishine, in the meantime, clicked his usual card with which he summoned Travellion. Immediatly after crawling inside of it, he transformed his mecha into his robot-form. Abyszard, who sighed upon the other five's constant cries as they summon either their magic forms or giant machines. He changed his scythe into a wand, with which he pointed to the ground. A flashing green beam came out, causing the ground to split open, to reveal Hendenberg. He got inside of it, and changed it into a robot himself.

Once all three giants were ready, Magishine asked: "So what do we do?"

"All you guys should do is try to make him stand still!" Abyszard said.

"What!?!" the four siblings, since they're one entity, shouted in unision, "He was down earlier! Why didn't you do anything then?"

"Because you folks were, and still are, wasting your time on tearing me down!" Abyszard replied annoyed.

While they were arguing, Magired started to set everything on his path on fire.

"See what I mean!?" Abyszard pointed out.

"Then let's not waste any more time! Let's go!" Magishine urged eveyone else.

Travallion, as well as the Legend Lion, tried everything they could to get their opponent to stand still. But each time they did, he somehow always managed to keep them away. And even though he stood still at the moments he did that, he always managed to dodge every ray that Hendenberg shot at him.

"Kai!" Legend Lion tried, desperately, "Don't you recognise us anymore?"

As a reply, Magired shot one powerful blast at the lion. This one was powerfull enough to blast the lion to go apart, and for the siblings to go back to their regular sizes, as well to take their civillian forms.

"I assume that's his answer to your question!" Abyszard said sarcasticly.

He himself tried desperately to do what he knows he must, but fails each time. At some point he even thought it to be better if Hendenberg would change back into it's zeppelin-form, and try to defeat the dragon like that.

Meanwhile, the four Magirangers could not believe that their brother would behave the way he does.

"Why doesn't Kai remember us?" Houka started.

"It's because it's not Kai!" Makito answered, "He would never treat us like this!"

"He has been a pain in the ass before, but this he'd never do!" Tsubasa relised.

"It's the dragon!" Urara figured, "The dragon is doing everything, not Kai!"

"Then it's the dragon we must defeat!" Makito decided.

"What!?" Houka couldn't believe she was hearing this, "But if we do that, Kai..."

"Kai's allready gone!" Tsubasa reasonned, "He would want this to happen!"

"He'd rather be dead, than not being able to live as himself!" Urara suddenly relised it all as well.

"Killing him may be the only way to save him!" Makito said, "And we must protect the world no matter what! Even if it means..."

Makito couldn't finish his sentence, so Houka did it for him: "Even if means killing one of us?! You're right!"

Suddenly, a light appeared above their heads, as well as on their magiphones.

"What?" Tsubasa, as was everyone else, looked at his phone surprised, "A new spell?"

"It's because we showed the courage to even fight our own brother!" Urara figured.

"Then let's not waste any more time!" Makito ordered his family, "Let's use it!"

Again, the Magirangers changed into their suits, after which they changed into their individual giant forms.

As there were only four of them, they could form only Magidragon. But for their new spell, that was all they really needed. The four conducted the spell, which caused some kind of pink cloud to appear around Magidragon. This cloud made it to Magired, which seemed to make him a little less violent, as he looked at Magidragon, and acted like a fool who just fell in love.

"Feromones?" Abyszard remarked, "Oh well, as long as it works!"

Hendenburg changed back into its robot-form, shot the beam he always tried to shoot at Magired. And this time, he hit him! Magired appeared to be in pain, while his entire body appeared to be shrinking back to human size. As it was doing so, he tried to run away.

"He's running towards the ocean!" Magishine noticed.

"Now it's time for me to finish this." Abyszard said.

"Oh no you're not!" Magishine intervened, "You've done enough allrea..."

He couldn't finish his sentence. Likely, Abyszard has used the power he has over dead bodies again, to stop him from talking.

The siblings changed back to their human forms, as they witnessed Travellion stopped moving. Not too long after that, Hendenburg disappeared into the depths of the Earth again, while, as the four could see, a small black dot moved it's way towards where the earlier opponents went.

"What's he planning to do now?" Tsubasa wondered.

"Let's go to the beach and find out!" Urara suggested.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun had allready started setting. Magired, still merged with the dragon, was on the beach, sobbing his eyes out, or at least that's what it sounded like. Abyszard, who had changed back into Sutokeru, approached him, seemingly unaware that the other magicians were near as well.

"Go away!" Magired shouted at him, although it didn't sound like Magired's voice.

"I may be the only one who can help you, and you send me away?" Sutokeru wondered.

"I wouldn't have a problem if it wasn't for you!" the Magired, or rather the dragon, shouted.

"Won't you?" Sutokeru questionned, "How exactly is it that you feel?"

Meanwhile, none of the other ones understood what was happening.

"That thing talks?" Tsubasa seemed to feel uneasy about it.

"It must be using Kai's voice." Urara thought out loud.

"And he who caused the problem thinks he can solve it?" Makito remarked.

"Well, he did take care of those dead people when we first met him, remember?" Houka reasoned.

"Yes!" Makito replied, "Although he hasn't explained to us what happened back then either, did he?!"

Sutokeru came closer, while nothing that the dragon said could get him to stay away: "I feel terrible! These things this guy feels, this... thirst, this... how can he be so...?"

"Hungry for power?" Sutokeru finished for him, while he sat himself down next to the dragon.

"Why... yes!" he replied, "I don't know how..."

"I suppose he just forgot what it is that created his magic." Sutokeru explained, "It was courage that gave him his strength. It was greed however that created you."

"And you just let him do it!" the dragon remarked, "Why?"

"I am fully aware that magic was never meant to be sentient." Sutokeru answered, "Knowing there may be consequences to whatever magic one performs, I never asked myself why that was. Kai clearly wasn't aware of this, much like he's oblivious about lots of things. Just like the rest of his family."

Hearing him make that last remark under his breath, seemed like just one too many things for Makito to bear.

"Nii-chan!" Houka tried to stop him from doing anything.

"How can you keep defending him?" Makito asked her, "After all those things he keeps saying about us!"

"Forgive me for saying this, Onii-chan." Urara started, "But is there really no truth at all about what he's saying?"

"But why did you go with it anyway?" the dragon asked.

"Because it didn't look like he wanted to give up on you." Sutokeru explained, "He didn't care about any consequences there might be, as long as he'd get his dra... you! So I thought, some lessons just needed to be taught the hard way. I should know."

"That's what he was trying to do?" Tsubasa relised, "Teaching Kai a lesson?"

"And did it work?" Makito wondered.

"Only one way to find out!" Hikaru answered.

"What does he mean with 'I should know'?" Urara wondered.

The dragon fell silent for a while, then said: "And now what about me? I've been used to be this dragon! I'm wasted magic! I'm just useless now!"

"No you're not!" Sutokeru tried to convince him, "As a dragon, you're useless, yes. But as magic, you're still usefull!"

The dragon seemed to stop sobbing: "You really mean it? You can change me back?"

"Yes!" Sutokeru replied, "And I promise you won't be misused like this!"

The dragon stood up, and said: "You seem like a good guy. I know you can be trusted!"

"Only none-humans tell me that." Sutokeru sighed.

The dragon stood still, willingly this time. Sutokeru raised his magiphone, pointed it at the dragon. He didn't utter a word, and yet his phone caused several rays of light to appear, which dematerialised the dragon, changing it into light just as well, leaving Magired in his legend form, which in turn deactivated itself, turning himself back into Kai. As the latter couldn't stand on his legs anymore, the rest of his family decided to join the party. The magic, that was once the dragon, meanwhile had gathered itself in the palm of Sutokeru's hand, forming some kind of sphere of light, which he could easily grab hold off.

"You... how could you..." Kai started, "You knew this was gonna happen! Why did you let it!"

"As I allready told the dragon..." Sutokeru replied, "... your enthousiasme was too much! I could indeed say no, and explain why, but that wouldn't have stopped you either, would it have!"

"But what did I do wrong to have him react that way?" Kai was still puzzled.

"You seriously don't know?" Sutokeru almost sounded surprised, "You wanted to have him for all the wrong reasons! All you wanted was to be stronger and to look cool! Nothing more!"

"That's not true!" Kai contradicted, "I knew it would be helpfull given our situ..."

"Did you?" Sutokeru interrupted, "Our situation didn't even cross your mind until I mentionned it myself!"

Kai was about to bite back at him, but then he relised that there was some truth to what he said. All he cared about was to look like this guy he saw on T.V., and forgot all about their situation, his family, everything.

Sutokeru looked at the sphere of light he had created, then pocketed it as he said: "Think I wanna hold onto this for a little while."

He then turned around, and left the six of them. Those six in the meantime, had lost all sense about him. Most of them thought they had him figured out, but now they found out they didn't.

"Now I don't know wether that guy is wiser than I thought..." Makito remarked, "... or just much bigger an asshole than I thought!"

**THE END**


End file.
